The Shield
by gleefully-finchel
Summary: Drabble I wrote about a dream I had of Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson. They had known each other since she was 16 years old but were just friends even tho they shared their first time together, but only started dating after her divorce. There was more to my dream but I quit writing a long time ago and I just wanted to write this down cuz it was sweet and i don't even ship them.


"You know Jo, our relationship was always right there for the taking but we choose to ignore it for so long." Chris said in almost a whisper after the waiter had turned the corner. Scarlett smiled, unsure of what was brining on this change in discussion. She looked across the table into his eyes and realized for the first time tonight he seemed nervous. She nodded in agreement as he continued timidly.

"I don't know why it took me so long to see what was hiding there behind your eyes. Those eyes…." He paused. "I never realized that one look from you could ignite my heart in flames." His smile seemed to widen as he paused for a moment before saying with a chuckle. "We ignored what was in front of us when all we needed was to look with our hearts and see what was truly there…."

His voice trailed off as his eyes turned upward toward the lights hanging above their table. Amused by his conversation and his smirk she turned to focus her eyes on the twinkling lights above their head. The glimmer caught her eye immediately as the tiny object shimmered amongst the radiating lights around it. She quickly dropped her eyes to meet his in confusion and excitement. When their eyes met, his expression turned more serious and determined as he stood from his chair and reached into the cluster of lights.

"I waited so long to look in my heart and realize how I felt about you." His hands worked quickly to untie the shimmering pale circle from a string she never noticed until now. And before she could catch her next breath his eyes steeled into hers as he took his place next to her, his knee against the steel grate below them. "You are the most stubborn, unpredictable, caring, compassionate woman I have ever laid eyes on." She tried to laugh but no sound came out as her voice caught in her throat.

"I want all of you, for the rest of my life." He swallowed hard. "I want to gather up all the tears you have ever cried because you feel like you aren't pretty enough. I want to be the one to take the force of your anger when Ryan says something incredibly stupid….which is often." He smirked.

He squeezed her hand as his blue eyes stole through her every being. "I want to be the person you tell your secrets to. The person you sing showtunes with when you think no one is listening. But most importantly I want to be your partner. You're my best friend, Jo. My first time, my partner in crime, and the love of my life."

He lifted his right hand that was holding the shimmering rock and for the first time Scarlett looked at the round stone, glimmering and shining under the lights. She saw the small ring around the center stone that was encrusted in diamond, protecting the inner gem. A shield. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she accepted the gravity of the moment. Her Chris Evans, her best friend, her partner, her lover, her protector, wanted to be her husband.

For the last few years, Scarlett wasn't even sure she believed in marriage anymore. She could never imagine putting herself through that again. But now in this moment, with Chris knelt in front of her, her heart felt like leaping from her chest. He had asked her a year ago to give him a chance. He asked for the time to win her heart. As she looked down at him, she realized he already had it. She gave her heart to him the night she gave herself to him. A young naïve 17-year-old girl and the best friend who promised he would always protect her.

His fingers lightly touched her cheek as he brushed away the tears that were now trickling from her eyes. He leaned in and she felt his lips against her cheek as he grazed her skin, the tickle of his beard lighting her skin on fire. And then he whispered against her ear. "Jo, be my wife."


End file.
